Un Lugar Seguro
by Daffodil Bouquet
Summary: ¿Y si Madge no hubiera muerto en el ataque a la casa del Alcalde? ¿Que pasaría si no nos lo hubiesen explicado todo? ¿Que tal si hay algo que ella quiere decirte, un secreto que quiere que guardes? "-¡Madge! ¡Sal de aquí!-" "-¡No voy a dejarlos!-" "-¡Sal de aquí ahora!-" "Y lo hice." Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros.


**Un Lugar Seguro**

_Este fic participa en el reto "What if?" del foro Días Oscuros._

_**Disclaimer: **__Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece absolutamente a Suzanne Collins._

_El "What if?" que me tocó fue: __¿Y si Madge no hubiera muerto en el ataque a la casa del Alcalde?_

_.lll._

La música clásica era un poco aburrida, pero extremadamente hermosa. Debería ser algo confuso ¿no? ¿Cómo podía algo aburrido al mismo tiempo ser tan bello? Yo siempre trataba de entender cómo era posible.

_Tic, tac, tic, tac._

Era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a ver a mi amigo el cuco. Cada tres cuartos de hora a partir de las seis, regresaba al salón para poder ver al pequeño pajarito que a menudo me sorprendía cuando salía.

Era miércoles, y por lo tanto, día de una lección de piano.

Tenía un piano muy lindo en salón, junto al reloj de mi alado amigo. Pedí que lo colocaran allí para poder ver al pajarillo de cerca. Éste era color café, y uno muy bonito. Era mi única compañía en casa; con mi madre enferma la mayor parte del tiempo y con mi padre en su despacho trabajando, no me quedaba nadie con quién hablar. Podría conversar con Josephine o Evanna, pero la cocinera y su hija, que hacía la limpieza, preferían evitarme o solo contestar a mis preguntas con monosílabos para, según ellas, evitar problemas. Yo simplemente no entendía el porqué; nunca les había hecho nada malo o les había dicho alguna grosería. En realidad, siempre era cortés y amable cuando les hablaba. Pero un día preferí ignorarlo y dejar de tratar de que fuésemos amigas; después de todo, eso no se me daba nada bien.

Llegué a una parte de la melodía en la que otra persona tendría dificultades para concentrarse o le sería difícil el tocar, pero a mi me encantaba. Eran estas partes siempre mis favoritas. Me alentaba y emocionaba la manera en la cual mis dedos se veían al moverse; tan ágiles, sofisticados y seguros que sentía que seguían robándome el aliento cada vez que bajaba la mirada de la partitura hacia mis manos sobre las teclas. Aún me parecía increíble que fuese yo la que estaba tocando. La música tomaba fuerza. Todo parecía tan sencillo.

Un estallido; dos, tres, cuatro. No paré de tocar hasta que Evanna entró en el salón, respirando entrecortadamente y con los ojos desorbitados.

-Señorita, tenemos que salir de aquí- logró pronunciar ente jadeos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- volvió a decir, y acercándose con paso rápido, tomó mi mano fuertemente para levantarme del banco frente al piano. Me hizo seguirla y copiar su marcha apresurada hasta el vestíbulo.

Estaba confundida. Por una parte, los desconocidos estallidos continuaban, y por otra, Evanna estaba hablándome por iniciativa propia, y más de un monosílabo. Esto debía ser grave, realmente grave.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- mi tono denotó la confusión que sentía.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, tenemos que salir- ella parecía exaltada y nerviosa; sus ojos seguían muy abiertos-Si. Salir, salir de aquí.

-¡Evanna!, ¿Qué sucede?-le grité por primera vez desde que la conocía.

-Están bombardeando el Distrito. -Escuché la voz de mi padre a mis espaldas, clara, como lo había sido siempre. Me giré y lo ví aproximarse seguido de Josephine-. Tenemos que salir lo más rápido posible y encontrar a Gale Hawthorne para que nos guíe por el bosque, a un lugar seguro.

_¿Gale?_

-Pero, ¿por qué?- pregunté.

-Katniss Everdeen acaba de volar el campo de fuerza que cubría la arena. Se perdió la transmisión desde entonces; luego vinieron los aerodeslizadores cargados de bombas.

-Pero, ¿por qué nos…

-Madge, no hagas preguntas,- me cortó- sólo tenemos que salir de aquí e ir al bosque. Hablaremos cuando estemos seguros.

Asentí.

Se escuchó otro estallido seguido de un grito de dolor proveniente de la habitación de mi madre. El ruido debía estar torturándola, taladrándole la cabeza e intensificando su dolor.

-Josephine ¿quieres ayudarme a traer a Marylise?- preguntó mi padre, tratando de que su voz mostrara calma.

-Si, claro- respondió la cocinera y ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras. Evanna y yo les seguimos por instinto.

-Ustedes dos se quedarán aquí- dijo mi padre, girándose para vernos- espérenos en la puerta, volveremos enseguida-.

-Pero necesitarán ayuda con mamá. Yo puedo traer sus medicinas y…

-He dicho que esperes abajo.

Evanna parecía nerviosa y renuente, pero al final accedió a bajar conmigo después de un asentimiento de afirmación de su madre.

Otro estallido, otro grito.

Cuando llevamos quince minutos esperando, una explosión se escuchó próxima, luego sentimos el suelo temblar bajo nuestros pies y los aerodeslizadores casi sobre nuestras cabezas, por encima del techo. Un grito desgarrador de mi madre hizo que las lágrimas comenzaran a escapar de mis ojos.

El suelo seguía temblando, pero ahora con mas fuerza. El techo comenzó a desquebrajarse y varias grietas se abrieron paso desde las esquinas hasta el candelabro sobre las escaleras. Nos llovía polvo, las escaleras temblaban y los jarrones empezaron a caerse de sus mesas.

Después de unos minutos, vi a mi padre y a la cocinera cargar con mi madre, que apretaba ambas manos sobre sus oídos, tratando de bloquear el sonido. Bajaban la mitad de las escaleras, cuando parte del candelabro se zafó de sus soportes y cayó sobre Josephine, estrellándose contra el suelo y sobre ella, haciendo saltar pedazos de cristal por todas partes. Uno acertó en mi tobillo derecho, pero no hubo tiempo de una exclamación de dolor. Josephine yacía sobre el suelo con millones de cristales encajados en el cuerpo. Era evidente que ya no se podía hacer nada.

Evanna gritó esta vez y corrió a toda prisa para acercarse a su madre. Cuando trataba de quitar de encima de la cocinera la parte suelta del candelabro, la parte restante cayó de lleno de lleno sobre ella, haciéndole parar en el mismo destino que su progenitora.

El techo comenzaba a caerse.

-¡Madge!- me gritó mi padre desde la mitad de las escaleras- ¡Sal de aquí!

-¡No voy a dejarlos!

-¡Sal de aquí ahora!

Y lo hice.

Estaba aturdida y las lágrimas corrían sin descanso por mis mejillas. El aire olía a humo y polvo. Supe sin siquiera girar la cabeza que mis padres ya no me seguirían. Comencé a correr y decidí no parar.

…

Los gritos se escuchaban por todas partes y el aire adquirió un tenue olor a piel quemada. No lo soportaba. Quería despertar y descubrir que nada de eso había sucedido. O mejor aún, quería descubrir que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación. Pero eso, obviamente, no sería posible.

La gente corría desde todas direcciones para dirigirse al bosque. "_Sólo tenemos que salir de aquí e ir al bosque" _fue lo que dijo mi padre, así que tomé su consejo. Seguí a todos esperando encontrar a Gale, justo como había mencionado mi padre también.

Sabía que Gale conocía demasiado bien el bosque, pero ¿qué lo obligaba a guiarnos? ¿No sería más fácil para él sobrevivir si sólo se llevaba a los que le importaban consigo en lugar de cargar con gente que solo sería un estorbo y le dificultaría las cosas? En realidad todo parecía confuso, así que solo me limite a hacer lo razonable, y eso era ir al bosque, porque además de La Aldea de los Vencedores, parecía ser el único lugar que no ardía en llamas.

…

Bueno, la carne no estaba en su punto totalmente; en realidad, se había quemado un poco en los bordes, pero eso era mejor que las hojas de menta que había comido últimamente. No sabía cocinar muy bien, pero nadie podría reclamarme a excepción de mí misma. Sólo pude rescatar dos trozos de carne de la ardilla pequeña que había logrado cazar gracias a los buenos consejos de Katniss, y en ese momento estaba engullendo uno; el otro me esperaba aún en las brazas de una de las fogatas que muchos compartíamos.

Cerré los ojos un momento para sentir el aire fresco acariciar mi rostro y cuando volví a abrirlos, el restante de los trozos de carne que me había costado tanto esfuerzo obtener y que se encontraba en la fogata, había desaparecido. Vislumbré a un muchacho rubio alejarse nerviosamente, así que no pude más que ponerme de pie y dirigirme a él, decidida.

Alcancé su paso y lo encaré para descubrir después el trozo de ardilla en sus manos; _mi_ trozo de ardilla.

-Disculpa, pero eso es mío- dije.

-¿Enserio? Pues ya no más- dijo él cortantemente mientras optaba por alejarse.

Lo reconocí en ese instante: era el hijo del Señor Lodge, uno de los hombres que trabajaban con mi padre, el encargado de controlar las teselas, para ser exactos; por lo tanto, vivía en la parte más rica del Distrito.

-¿Zander? Soy Madge- dije alcanzándolo de nuevo.

-¡Hola Madge!- mostró una cara de fingida sorpresa- ¡Adiós Madge!

Volvió a apresurar sus pasos para alejarse de mí, pero volví a seguirlo.

-¿Quieres darme eso?- extendí mi mano, esperando sostener pronto mi trozo de carne.

-¿Por qué querría hacerlo? No estoy loco.

-Dámelo Zander. Me costó mucho atraparlo.

-Lo lamento, Madge; pero yo tengo hambre- mostró una media sonrisa, burlándose de mí.

Fruncí el ceño. Nadie iba a robarme la comida que me había costado un día entero obtener. Simplemente no era justo; así que caminé hacia el chico, me planté frente a él y en uno de sus descuidos le arrebaté el pedazo de carne. Él me miró furioso, y como obviamente era más fuerte que yo, me lo arrebató de un zarpazo, me tiró al suelo y le dio una buena mordida.

Me observaba con aire de superioridad antes de que uno de sus brazos se doblara hacia atrás y después todo su cuerpo callera violentamente al suelo. Vislumbré una bota apoyada en su pecho, impidiéndole ponerse en pie.

-En Panem no está permitido robar.

Reconocí esa voz. Era la misma que siempre sonaba dura cuando se dirigía a mí las pocas veces que me hablaba su propietario.

-¿Sigues queriendo seguir las reglas de Panem? ¿Seguiremos bajo el yugo de esas órdenes, las órdenes de Snow?- se burló Zander, tentando a Gale sin darse cuenta de las inferiores circunstancias en las que se encontraba.

-Tienes razón- Gale alzó una ceja- Ahora todos siguen mis reglas y mis órdenes. En especial la gente como tú, que depende totalmente de mí para poder comer o que se limita a robarles a los que son inteligentes y saben sobrevivir.

-¿Inteligentes?- volvió a burlarse el rubio, dirigiéndome una rápida mirada por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sólo limítate a seguir mis reglas o mantente a ti mismo-. La voz del chico Hawthorne no flaqueaba, no abandonaba su deje de rudeza- Pero si vuelves a robarle a ella o a cualquiera yo mismo me encargaré de acabar contigo.

Retiró su pie del pecho de Zander y lo dejó marcharse, pero no sin antes quitarle el trozo de carne y arrojarlo a las brazas.

Justo cuando el rubio estuvo lejos, Gale me tendió la mano. Cuando por fin estuve sobre mis pies me tendió algo.

-Te vendría bien un postre- dejó un saquito en mi mano y se alejó. Fresas.

…

El Distrito Trece no era muy bonito, pero nada de qué alarmarse. Supongo que ninguno lo era ya que no podrían serlo estando rodeados de miseria.

Una mujer me esperaba. En realidad me había mandado llamar; ella podía hacer eso, después de todo se hacía llamar Presidenta. Aparentaba tener unos cincuenta años; el cabello gris le caía sobre los hombros y los ojos de un tono más claro parecían casi fantasmales. Me miraba expectante cuando me ordenó sentarme.

-Madge Undersee ¿No es cierto?

-Así es.

-Entiendo que usted es la mejor amiga de Katniss Everdeen- su voz era calculadora.

-Bueno, yo no diría que amigas, sólo nos sentábamos juntas en el almuerzo- fruncí un poco los labios, nerviosa.

-Lo comprendo- dijo ella después de suspirar- Creo que debe entender que no puede ver a la señorita Everdeen mientras se encuentre aquí. Ella no debe saber que usted ha llegado al distrito.

-¿No debe saberlo? ¿Por qué?- mi voz denotaba la confusión que sentía.

-Eso solo la distraería, no ejercería al cien por ciento sus responsabilidades como el rostro de la rebelión.

Me quedé meditando por un momento. No tenía sentido.

-¿Me trajo mandó llamar solamente para decirme que Katniss no debía saber que yo estaba aquí?

-Básicamente. Cuando la rebelión termine en nuestro favor, ustedes podrán volver a ser amigas o reanudar relación que habían mantenido antes.

-Está bien- afirmé, pero sonó más como una pregunta.

-Me alegra que lo haya entendido- esbozó lo que me pareció ser una media sonrisa- Ahora puede retirarse.

Me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta, pero cuando la cerraba, una de las cintas de mis zapatos quedó atorada. Entreabrí la puerta para zafarla.

-¿Qué ha sido todo eso?- preguntó una voz masculina que nunca antes había escuchado.

-El soldado Everdeen debe pensar que no le queda nadie cuando la revolución termine y yo pueda tomar la presidencia de Panem. Ella estará devastada, por lo tanto no será un obstáculo y no se interpondrá en mis planes.

Luego cerré la puerta.

…

Debes preguntarte por qué estoy contándote esto. La respuesta es simple: tú eres el único que sabrá la verdad de sobre cómo fue que llegué aquí. Sé que no se lo dirás a nadie. Sé que sabes que Katniss piensa que morí en el doce y prefiero que se quede así; confió en que respetarás mis deseos.

La verdad es que estoy muerta. Morí durante el ataque de bombas al trece, del que Peeta Mellark nos advirtió. No logré llegar a tiempo al bunquer en las profundidades y las explosiones me atraparon. Debes saber que mi muerte fue planeada prematuramente por la Presidenta Coin.

Nunca pude agradecerle a Katniss por acompañarme durante el colegio y ser, en cierto modo, mi amiga. No pude decirle a Gale lo que sentía a pesar de que traté varias veces de reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo. Sé que tú los aprecias pero no quiero que les digas esto; yo solo quería que alguien supiera que fue lo que sucedió conmigo. Espero que este sea nuestro secreto.

Al fin pude encontrar mi lugar seguro.

.lll.

_**N/A:**__ Bueno, aquí está mi fic. Siempre tardo demasiado ¿no es cierto? Pero lo importante es que lo terminé._

_Desde que supe que What if? me había tocado la idea se formó en mi mente, pero era una completamente diferente. ¿Recuerdan que aerodeslizadores del Trece rescataron a los del Doce? Pues yo iba a escribir que, por alguna razón, Madge no podía subir. Ella lucharía para llegar al Trece por sus propios medios y se las arreglaría para sobrevivir en el bosque toda su travesía para llegar a su destino. Moriría cuando llegara, justo después de encontrarse a Gale cazando. Pero bueno, no lo hice por falta de tiempo y porque pensé que esa trama sería más apropiada para un fic largo._

_Yo les di nombre a Evanna y a Josephine, pues como saben, los Undersee tenían a dos personas trabajando en su casa; eso es lo que le dice Thom a Katniss cuando vuelve al Doce._

_Marylise es la madre de Madge. Quería un nombre que se pareciera a Maysilee y que quedara apropiado al apellido Donner. Creo que el resultado fue bueno._

_Zander no existe, como ya se habrán dado cuenta._

_Fueron en total 2,343 palabras sólo contando las correspondientes._

_Espero que el fic les haya gustado tanto o más que a mí. Les agradezco mucho que lo hayan leído._

"_**Te dejan llevar una cosa de tu distrito en la arena, algo que te recuerde a casa. ¿Querrías llevar esto?"**_

—_**Madge a Katniss**_


End file.
